Un amor inesperado
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Makoto conoce a Ryouta por azares del destino, en una semana ¿que tan profundo pueden llegar a conocerse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, regreso con los fics... este en se es una solicitud de mi prima Cristy, como han de esperar es un crossover entre Kuroko no Basket y Free!...**

**Hashimasho!**

**/855556/5636338/518623/55341621/**

Makoto caminaba con tranquilidad de regreso a su casa con pesadas bolsas de mandado, a su lado venía su madre con sus hermanitos.

-Muchas gracias por cargar las bolsas, Makoto- le dice su madre con una sonrisa

-De nada, apenas y pesan- le contesta con una sonrisa amable

-¡oniichan es tan fuerte!- dice Ran con una sonrisa y una expresión de amor infinito

-¡Yo seré tan fuerte como oniichan!- dice Ren con decisión.

-Claro que si, amor- dice la madre con una risita leve... y en eso ven un balón de basquetball cruzar deteniendose a media avenida... lo demas sucede muy rápido

-Yo voy- dice Ren y antes que su madre pueda detenerlo llega al balón, un claxón y los gritos de los Tachibana

- Te tengo- un chico rubio toma al niño corriendo y esquivan por poco el golpe, pero el rubio tropieza y terminan en el suelo - ¡itai! - grita y luego suspira y ve al niño sobre él- ¿estás bien, pequeño?- el niño lo ve con sus ojos cafes empapados

-Si- y empieza a llorar

-¿eh?, no llores- le dice revisando si estaba herido

-¡Ren!- una mujer de ojos verdes se acerca junto a una niña y un chico con varias bolsas- ¿cariño estas bien?- le pregunta agachandose y revisando a su hijo

-Si, mami- la abraza- niisan me salvo- señala al rubio que se alzaba con dificultad, acariciando su rodilla donde se veía una gran mancha roja

-Oh, muchas gracias- dice Makoto con una sonrisa- ¿estas bien?- le pregunta, el de ojos dorados lo ve y dice

-Si, solo un rasponcito, nada que moleste- le sonríe y la señora Tachibana dice

-¡estas sangrando! Vamos a casa- toma una bolsa y le ordena a su hijo mayor- Ayudalo a caminar, Makoto-

-Si, mamá- contesta el castaño tomando al rubio de la cintura, este suspira y coloca su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del castaño, notando la poca diferencia de estatura y la fuerte constitución física del chico

-Oh, ¿haces ejercicio?- le pregunta mientras caminan a la residencia Tachibana

-Si, natación ¿y usted?- le contesta

-Basquet y hablame de tú, que me haces sentir como anciano... apenas voy en primero de prepa- le dice con los mofletes inflados

-Esta bien- contesta- ¿y como te llamas?- el rubio lo ve incredulo- ¿qué? ¿dije algo malo?- se preocupa

-No- niega- es que es extraño que alguien no me conosca- le dice sonriendo- soy Kise Ryouta del Instituto Seiho- le contesta- ¿y tú?- se ve curioso

-Tachibana Makoto del Instituto Iwatobi... además de tu sempai- le dice sonriendo

-Pero eres mas bajo que yo, por poco pero lo eres- le dice sorprendido - ¿cuantos años tienes? yo tengo 16- le dice curioso

-jaja, tengo 17- Kise lo ve sorprendido

-Llegamos- dice la madre abriendo la puerta- ¿lo curás tú, Makoto?- le pregunta

-Claro, mamá- ambos se quitan los zapatos (tenis en el caso de Kise) y se colocan las surippas- Vamos al baño- Kise asiente y llegan al baño inferior

-Primero debo de lavarme- dice Kise, quitandose como si nada el pantalón gris que traía

-Wahh!- grita Makoto

-¿que pasa? - pregunta Kise algo preocupado

-No, nada- Desvía el rostro sonrojado- voy por toallas- y sale corriendo cerrando tras de él- ¿qué reacción tan tonta fue esa?- va por las toallas y entra

-... muero- Kise esta acostado en la tina mordiendose el pulgar- duele mucho- dice y ve a Makoto- Mejor la lavas tú, ¿no?- se ríe

-si- y suspira, lo jala y moja una de las toallas y comienza mojando con suaves toques la herida, despues pone japoón y de igual manera limpia la herida con cuidado, escuchando leves quejidos del rubio y enjuaga- Va el desinfectante- dice Makoto viendo al ojidorado suspirar

-Muy bien- y Makoto toma un algodon con alcohol y lo pasa por la herida, siente la tensión en la pierna herida y despues como se relaja- eso fue menos molesto que la limpiada- dice Kise riendo

-¿a qué si?- contesta mientras saca una gasa y cubre la herida, la pega y lo ayuda a alzarse, el rubio se pone el pantalón con lentitud, Mako desvía el rostro ambos salen a la cocina, Kise cojea un poco y ve en la mesa a los niños y un chico de ojos azules- Haru- saluda

-Makoto- contesta el otro y ve al rubio- tú sales en revistas- le dice y se vuelve a enfocar en los gemelos

-¿revistas?- le pregunta Mako a Kise

-Soy modelo- le contesta, y se sientan

-Papá llegará tarde, asi que Makoto te sentarás en su lugar- todos se acomodan- ¿quieres quedarte, Kise-kun?- el rubio asiente

-Sino es mucha molestia- sonríe y siente una mirada fría, voltea y ve los ojos azules- No me he presentado, Soy Kise Ryouta del Instituto Seiho, primer año- le dice, Haru ve a Makoto

-él es Nanase Haruka, mi compañero de clases y amigo de la infancia- lo prresenta

-Genial- dice Kise- un amigo desde la infancia- los ve sonriente- ¿y cómo se conocieron?-

Despues de varias horas de plática, la madre mando a dormir a todos con el infalible argumento de "mañana hay clases", Haruka se retiro a su casa y Kise al cuarto de huespedes. Todos descansan para iniciar un nuevo día.

**55592118/4521873/25116/2255531857/**

**Fin del Cap 1**

**Creo que serán dos capitulos cortos, no tengo aún muy claro como desarrollaré bien el fic, así que...  
**

**¡Hasta luego! Juro subir la segunda parte esta misma semana, no os preocupeís**

**Muack muack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo, en definitiva tendrá más de tres... solo espero tener apoyo, pues es feo que no te den rr en tus fics... bueno me dejo de quejar y...  
**

**Hashimasho!**

**/855556/5636338/518623/55341621/**

Ryouta se acosto y saca su celular, marca el primer contacto

-Hola- una voz seria que lo hace sonreír

-¡Kurokocchi! ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunta con voz risueña

-Voy a colgar- contesta el menor

-¡no, espera! necesito que le digas a Yukiocchi que regreso en una semana- le dice y escucha un suspiro

-solo si pregunta- contesta Kuroko con voz plana- buenas noches- y Kise dice

-Estoy en Iwatobi, y sueña conmigo Kurokocchi- y escucha el pitido del telefono colgado

Al despertar al día siguiente, lo primero que Kise hace es entrar de golpe al cuarto con el cartel de "Makoto"

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Makocchi!- el castaño se sienta de golpe y lo ve, al poco se vuelve a acostar

-Ohayo, Kise-kun- contesta ocultando un bostezo- ¿pasa algo?- Kise se sienta en la cama, justo a la altura de las caderas de Makoto, el mayor lo ve curioso

-Pues sí- dice con voz infantil- no conozco el lugar y rente un cuarto pero me perdí y no sé donde rente... pero deje todas mis cosas ahí y...- el voluman de la voz aumenta con desesperación

-¿dónde te hospedas?- pregunta Makoto, con voz tranquilizadora

-en un hotel frente a la estación principal- le dice, y al poco se acuesta sobre Mako y con ojos llorosos dice- Makocchi necesito mis cosas, mi ropa, mi balón de basquet, Makocchi- hunde el rostro en el pecho del castaño y mueve la cabeza muy infantilmente

-jaja, ok, despues de desayunar vamos- le dice palmeando la cabeza, al instante un Kise mu sonriente se alza

-¡Te tomo prestado algo de ropa!- y como Pedro en su casa, abre el closet y empieza a buscar algo de su agrado

-Claro- Makoto lo ve con una gota en la cabeza y se va al baño

-... entonces, Ryou-chan me salvó- dice un empocionado Ren a su padre

-Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias Kise-chan- le dice el señor con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, Tachibana-san- la sonrisa de Kise hace suspirar a las féminas del lugar y Ren ve con curiosidad a su oniichan

-Mamá, Papá voy a llevar a Kise-kun a su hotel, después de desayunar- les dice Makoto con una sonrisa

-Claro, amor- contesta la madre con una sonrisa

-Con cuidado, y puedes venir de visita cuantas veces quieras- le dice el padre y Kise asiente

-Me apareceré toda esta semana- les dice- es mi semana libre- sonríe y Ran dice

-¿y la escuela?- Kise repite

-Es mi semana libre- y todos ríen

-¿Cómo llegaste a Iwatobi?- le pregunta Makoto mientras ambos salen de la casa. Kise vestía un pantalón caqui y una playera blanca con un suéter caqui y sus tenis blancos, Makoto vestía una camisa verda pastel y un pantalón gris con sus tenis negros con verde.

-Me quede dormido en el tren, Yukiocchi no me despertó y me bajaron aquí- contesta sonriente- Pero ya le avise a Kurokocchi donde estoy- ambos ríen

~~Mientras tanto en Seirin~~

-Oi, Kuroko ¿sabes donde esta Kise?- el pelirrojo ve al de ojos azules

-Si, que esta buscando el amor en un pueblillo llamado Iwatoki- contesta con seriedad

-¡¿EH?!-

**/555262/598741/132576841/058541/1**

**Ok, quería meter un poco de comedia y lo unico que me salió fue un Kuroko muy travieso XD**

**En el próximo saldrá Yukiocchi y se enterará de... chacachacan... bueno Kuroko demostrará su GRAN afecto a Kise XDD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Muack muack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí el tercer capitulo, este será corto pero cómico... o ese es el plan xD  
**

**Hashimasho!**

**/855556/5636338/518623/55341621/**

-Con Kise-

-Ne, ne, Makocchi- el rubio se cuelga del brazo derecho del mayor, este sonríe

-Dime, Kise-kun- lo voltea a ver con una radiante sonrisa

-¿sabías que cuando sonríes todo se ilumina?- le dice totalmente serio, Makoto ríe y un pequeño sonrojo cubre sus mejillas

-Gracias, me hces sonrojar- ambos ríen

-En la Seiho-

Kuroko veía con tranquilidad al pelinegro de Yukio que buscaba al rubio modelo con rabia, recordando lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Kagami.

-¡Maldito Kise! ¿dónde diablos estará?- el chico lo observa al ojiazul, el cual intenta alejarse, pero es rápidamente tomado por el hombro derecho-Kuroko-kun, ¿sabes algo de Kise?- el menor niega

-Kagami-kun sabe- y se aleja, usando sus dotes para susurrarle al pelirrojo- en iwatoki, bailando la macarena medio desnudo, y el tubo-tubo ah, y a buscar el amor- y huye

-¡Kagami-kun!- el pelinegro se acerca al jugador estrella de Seiho-¿sabes algo de Kise?- el chico detiene su calentamiento

-Escuche que fue a Iwatora a aprender a bailar la macarena desnudo y a cojer duro contra el muro- le contesta totalmente tranquilo... todos los presentes lo ven con los ojos como platos 0.0- ah, cierto, y busca al amor de su noche- Yukio se desmaya de la fuerte impresión

-Con Kise-

El rubio estornudaba y un mal presentimiento recorría su columna

-Creo que no debí pedirle el favor a Kurokocchi- susurra, mientras Makoto le porta una botella de té- Gracias Makocchi- le sonríe y las mejillas de ambos exiben un lindo sonrojo.

-¿puedo saber quien es Kurokocchi?- le pregunta con amabilidad, el rubio al instante se endereza y dice con voz alegre

-Kurokocchi es mi mejor amigo, siempre me anda cuidando, es que eramos los novatos de la generación de los milagros y a ambos nos molestaban, por ello nos apegamos mucho, pero Kurokocchi se fue a Seirin y nos separamos- le dice

-Ya veo- ambos se sonríen

En Seiho

-Kise es un imbecil, si un total imbecil- dice su capitan encestando cada pelota que le pasan- Ni llega a los 18 y ya esta de puta, cuando vuelva le daré una arrastrada que no olvidará- Kagami ve entretenido al mayor y Kuroko le dice

-Por tu culpa golpearan a Kise-kun- el pelirrojo lo ve incredulo-... bueno... quizas yo tuve algo que ver- susurra viendo a Yukio-

-Pobre Kise, espero y sobreviva a su capitan- dice Kagami sacando una hamburguesa.

**/555262/598741/132576841/058541/1**

**Lamento el retraso, pero me metí a un concurso de cuentos (necesito dinero y soy muy vago para trabajar) y apenas tuve inspiración para un mini capitulo... pero hay capitulo. además contesto rr.  
**

**Ya, sin bromas, para lo que resta del mes yt probablemente casi todo Marzo, publicaré continuaciones de TODOS mis fics, pero "alimentaré" a unos y a otros no tanto, pero actualizaré todos. Tenganme paciencia, soy un universitario uqe estudia literatura... me la pasó leyendo, casi ni tengo tiempo libre, para mi... Boh, lamento quejarme tanto pero lo nocesitaba.  
**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

**Nai-Nyan: que bueno que Kuro te divierte, digamos que me encanta ese lado suyo, travieso. Gracias por sguir leyendo, espero y este capitulo te divirtiese.**

**Chiaki Yoshino: He aqui el siguiente capi. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**johhan: No puedo decir quien será el sema, lo siento... es que ni yo sé quien será el sema . Ahí me equivoque, pensaba decir que era Kagami, pero se me olvido el nombre y quedo raro ;P. Gracias por comentar.**

**Monica: LO HARÉ!, NO OS PREOCUPEN, no dejaré de escribir, quizas me tarde pero siempre podrán contar con mis actualizaciones ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Muack muack**


End file.
